Olhar Solitário
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: O destino fora selado em sua infância... E não há nada que ele possa fazer para desfazer o vínculo de ódio com seu irmão... Nem mesmo as pessoas mais importantes se colocarão em seu caminho, ele precisa odiar mais... Reflexões de Sasuke...


Naruto não me pertence e essa coisa toda...

Bem que eu queria certo Hyuuga, mas ele nem olharia pra mim

* * *

O garoto estava sentado à frente da estátua de uma cobra gigante, da qual chamas brotavam de seus olhos, pensativo, com uma expressão um pouco diferente daquela que adquirira há três anos atrás. Era uma expressão de angustia, a qual ele não gostaria de determinar claramente qual seria o motivo, tão pouco deixar transparecer aos outros. 

- Você está distraído hoje Sasuke-kun, nem percebeu minha presença. Está pensando em seus "amigos"? – Kabuto falou a última palavra ironicamente, tentando provocar Sasuke.

- Não seja idiota. Eu não perderia meu tempo pensando em fracotes como eles.

- Mas você não negou que sejam seus amigos... – um sorriso sarcástico brota na face de Kabuto.

- Hun, não enche...

Sasuke expõe seu sharingan de uma maneira muito agressiva a qual assusta um pouco Kabuto.

- Kabuto, não importune o Sasuke-kun dessa maneira, vai acabar se machucando.

- Orochimaru está na hora do treinamento, você está atrasado outra vez.

- Você esqueceu com quem está falando Sasuke?

Novamente o olhar ameaçador é lançado para Kabubo, mas logo é transformado em olhar de desprezo.

- Você é patético Kabuto. Humpf... Vamos Orochimaru

Orochimaru sorri com um sorriso de satisfação e segue seu pupilo para a sala de treinamento em sua fortaleza.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Você está muito distraído hoje Sasuke-kun, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Hun... Isso não foi nada... – Sasuke levanta-se de um golpe proferido por Orochimaru.

- Sasuke-kun receio que tenha usado além da conta seu sharingan por hoje e, além disso, percebi que você treinava o nível dois sozinho ontem, você sabe o quanto esse selo utiliza o seu chakra e como pode ser perigoso ficar se expondo dessa maneira, é melhor parar de fazer essas coisas ou vai acabar machucando seriamente o seu corpo.

- E só isso que te preocupa não é? O bem estar do meu corpo.

Sasuke fica pensativo** "'**_**Por que você não entende? Seu corpo será tomado pelo Orochimaru a qualquer momento'**__Naruto... Por que toda essa preocupação comigo?"_

- Do que você está falando...

- Não se preocupe, eu sou muito mais forte do que o Na... – Sasuke cortou Orochimaru.

Porém se conteve ao perceber o sorriso sarcástico no rosto de Orochimaru. Como ousou demonstrar qualquer fraqueza na frente dele? Esperava que ele não tivesse percebido, mas era muito esperto para tanto.

- Uhm entendo... ku ku ku... – Orochimaru continua com seu sorriso sarcástico.

– Então Kabuto tinha razão? Você está realmente estranho depois que reencontrou seus 'amigos' – Expressando a mesma ironia que Kabuto quando pronunciou essa palavra.

A fúria de Sasuke despertou com o comentário de Orochimaru, partindo para cima deste. Orochimaru com um movimento rápido se esquiva do ataque desferindo um golpe em Sasuke.

- Eu já te disse que esse descontrole não faz bem a você Sasuke-kun – Orochimaru mantém a expressão irônica em seu rosto. – Isso só expõe as tuas fraquezas ao oponente.

'"_**Meu tolo irmão... Se quiser me matar... Me amaldiçoe, me odeie. E viva uma vida longa e repugnante. Fuja... Fuja... E agarre-se à sua vida desprezível. E, algum dia, quando você tiver os mesmo olhos que eu tenho... Venha atrás de mim...' **__Maldito Itachi, tenho que atingir o nível dele logo__"_

Se recompondo do golpe recebido, Sasuke assume uma expressão de serenidade e indiferença.

- Hun Isso foi apenas um pequeno deslize, vamos continuar, e não se refira àqueles fracotes como meus amigos. – Sasuke desperta o seu sharingan. – Vamos treinar mais o Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Eu já não te falei para não abusar do uso do sharingan, até mesmo Itachi enfraquece quando o usa, seu uso é limitado você sabe muito bem disso Sasuke-kun.

- Eu estou bem, posso agüentar mais um pouco, além do mais preciso superar Itachi.

O olhar de Sasuke era de determinação, ele nunca iria abrir mão de seus objetivos, não desistiria por nada, nem por seu melhor amigo ou pela garota que tanto ama.

Apesar dos seus sentimentos por Sakura, ela não fora capaz de pará-lo... _"__**'Eu... Eu gosto tanto de você que não agüento... Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você... Por isso... Onegai fique aqui...'**__ Sakura, esqueça-me para sempre, eu nunca serei capaz de fazê-la feliz"._

Até mesmo Naruto que fora o único a conquistar sua confiança em tanto tempo, seu melhor amigo..._"__**'Você... Não me considera mais seu amigo? Tudo o que fizemos juntos na equipe 7 não significou nada para você?' **__Por que Naruto teve que se arriscar tanto para me levar de volta? Por que Naruto? Meu melhor amigo..."_

O olhar se Sasuke se perturba por um instante sendo notado por Orochimaru, ele cerra os olhos com tristeza, porém logo a determinação volta ao seu semblante.

- Se você deseja assim Sasuke-kun, vamos continuar.

Orochimaru preocupa-se com a possibilidade do reencontro com os antigos companheiros ter plantado dúvidas perigosas no coração de Sasuke, mas ele iria confiar na sede de vingança do garoto a sua frente.

Sasuke se concentra no treino com seu Mangekyou Sharingan, tentando fazer Orochimaru cair em seu genjutsu, porém seus esforços não estavam surtindo resultado, sua técnica ainda precisava melhorar muito, ele ainda não tinha o controle do seu Mangekyou e este estava muito inconstante, indo do mangekyou e voltando ao sharingan normal. Orochimaru percebeu que seu pupilo estava com problemas.

- Por hoje cheg...

- Nem pensar! Eu posso, eu vou conseguir.

"_Itachi... Por quê? __**'Acho que não poderei participar da missão amanhã... Vou para a cerimônia de entrada do Sasuke na academia de ninjas. A cerimônia de entrada normalmente precisa de que um parente compareça. O senhor recebeu o aviso pai.' **__Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado... Por quê? __**'Para atravessar os obstáculos que irão aparecer nós temos que continuar juntos.' **__Como ele pode me fazer acreditar nos sentimentos dele, eu achava que eram sinceros.__** 'Mesmo que tenhamos que nos odiar. Esse é o significado de ser um irmão mais velho' **__Por que temos que nos odiar Itachi? Por quê?"_

Sasuke começa a demonstrar sinais de fraqueza que são percebidos por Orochimaru. As lembranças de seu irmão fazem com que Sasuke comece a perder os sentidos, sendo absorvido pelo próprio genjutsu.

"'_**Perdi todas as minhas esperanças nesse clã patético' **__Nããããão mano, pare já com isso... __**'Eu fiquei agindo como o irmão mais velho que você queria e me tornei seu companheiro. Só para ver se você tem o potencial oculto dentro de si' **__Isso é uma grande MENTIRA, não pode ser, meu irmão''_

Sasuke chora e cai de joelhos no chão, ainda sobre os efeitos do próprio jutsu, Orochimaru tenta desfazer o jutso, mas isso parece ser inútil.

- Que poder é esse? Sasuke-kun desenvolveu tanto poder, mas é necessário ele controlar esse poder antes que isso o prejudique ele gravemente. Kabuto, venha cá, Sasuke está precisando de ajuda.

Kabuto que observava o treino de longe se aproxima de Sasuke aplicando um jutso médico que foi desenvolvido para anular genjutsus.

"'_**Você me achava desagradável e passou a me odiar. Você continuou tentando ser melhor do que eu e é por isso que vou te deixar viver... Pelo meu bem. Você pode despertar um mangekyou sharingan igual ao meu. Entretanto... Você tem que matar... o seu melhor amigo.'**__ Não Itachi... NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO. Naturo não tem nada a ver com isso, isso é entre eu e você."_

Kabuto encontra dificuldades enquanto Sasuke chora e grita o nome do irmão. A aflição do garoto preocupa Orochimaru que apenas observa a cena. Com muito esforço Kabuto desfaz o genjutsu do Mangekyou Sharingan.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOO... – Sasuke acorda ofegante, mas logo em seguida desmaia.

- Leve ele para os aposentos Kabuto, fique monitorando seu comportamento.

- O reencontro com eles não foi bom para Sasuke-kun.

- Eu sei muito bem, mas isso teria que acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Vamos indo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi e Kisame encontram-se no alto de uma montanha em treinamento, meditando para treinar a mente. Quando Itachi tem um pressentimento a respeito de Sasuke.

"_Sasuke... Você cresceu... '__**Você disse que ia me ensinar uns ataques usando shurikens.' **__Sempre estava atrás de mim, me pedindo ajuda. __**'Quando eu crescer... Eu também vou entrar na força policial. O papai vai me acompanhar na cerimônia de abertura amanhã. Esse será o primeiro passo para eu realizar meu sonho.' **__Hun, tolo irmãozinho. __**'O papai fica sempre falando de você... O tempo todo.' **__O teu ódio te fará crescer Sasuke, você só precisa perder a esperança nas boas relações.__** 'Você sempre age como se eu fosse um peso para você... Só vejo você dizer "desculpa Sasuke" e bater na minha cabeça... Nunca me disse "Ah hoje eu posso"' **__Odeie com toda sua força Sasuke, esse é o destino dos irmãos Uchihas"_

- Está pensativo hoje Itachi, até mesmo perdeu a concentração...

- Hun... – Itachi olha para Kisame com desprezo nem ao menos se dando o trabalho de responder ao companheiro, ele não possuía alguma consideração por ele, ou por qualquer pessoa. Por qualquer pessoa? Seria possível que Itachi estivesse realmente fingindo para Sasuke?

Ele voltou à meditação, se concentrando em seu treinamento, porém as lembranças do irmão voltaram a sua mente. De olhos cerrados ele se lembra de seu reencontro com o caçula.

"'_**Eu estava querendo dizer isso a você... Eu vivi odiando você... E eu também vivi apenas para matar você... Eu vivi por isso' **__Afinal meu irmãozinho continuou sempre dependendo de mim, sempre tentando me superar... __**'Naruto! Eu disse a você... NÃO! Essa luta é minha... Venha Itachi...' **__Mas seu ódio não fora o suficiente, afinal você sempre esteve ao lado de seu amigo, seu melhor amigo. Você não foi capaz de matá-lo, nem mesmo depois de decidir trair Konoha" _

Uma brisa leve toca o rosto de Itachi fazendo este abrir os olhos, um sentimento de nostalgia toma seu coração o fazendo baixar o olhar. Kisame o observa sem mais palavras que pudessem provocar o companheiro, sabia o quanto ele podia ser perigoso e cruel, porém sentia que alguma coisa estava estranha no olhar do Uchiha, algo que ele nunca havia visto em seu olhar antes.

"_Eu não imaginava que Sasuke seria capaz de ir tão longe por essa vingança, essa sede de me superar ultrapassou todos os limites que eu imaginava que ele seria capaz. Não era isso que eu desejava quando disse que ele deveria ter ódio e viver miseravelmente. Ele pensa que irá me superar entregando seu corpo a Orchimaru? O poder de Orochimaru não era o que eu queria enfrentar, aquele fraco que não é capaz de ser forte sem usar outro corpo para tanto. Irmãozinho, você continua um tolo, um grande tolo, pensando que esse é o caminho certo para ser forte..."_

Itachi levanta-se e segue em direção a sede da Akatsuki.

- Vamos Kisame. Já chega por hoje...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke acorda com dor de cabeça e a visão turva, tenta se levantar, mas um torpor toma conta de seu corpo e o faz cair próximo à sua cama.

- Sasuke-kun, você já se esforçou demais por hoje, melhor ficar quietinho, não será nada bom para Orochimaru-sama se você se machucar.

Kabuto o ajuda a se levantar, mas Sasuke puxa o braço em uma atitude hostil.

- Hun... Deixe-me sozinho seu idiota, eu sei me cuidar muito bem.

- Tudo bem... Farei sua vontade desta vez, mas é melhor deixar de ser insolente.

Novamente Sasuke lança um olhar mortal para Kabuto, porém sem seu sharingan, não havia chakra para usá-lo. Kabuto o ignora, saindo do aposento, fechando a porta do mesmo. Sasuke contempla a porta fechada, senta-se na cama pensativo.

"'_**Infelizmente Kakashi-san não pode vir até aqui, mas eu estou aqui em seu lugar. Nós, o time Kakashi, viemos aqui para te levar de volta para Konoha.' **__Hun... idiota. Quem ele pensa que é para me levar de volta? Ele não é nada além de um substituto do Kakashi-sensei."_ Sasuke tomou um pequeno susto... Se referir ao Kakashi como sensei era uma coisa que há tempos não fazia, mas fora tão espontâneo, ainda bem que era apenas um pensamento e que não havia ninguém ali para presenciar seu pensamento em Kakashi. No entanto mesmo a contra gosto estava preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido ao seu antigo sensei.

"_Kakashi não estava lá, enviaram outro em seu lugar... O que terá acontecido a ele?__** 'Um ninja deve ver além... Aqueles que quebram os códigos e as regras do mundo dos ninjas são chamados de lixo. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Aqueles que não cuidam de seus companheiros... São piores que lixo.' **__Kakashi e suas lições de moral, pelo visto não pode ao menos cuidar de si mesmo, é outro fracassado. __**'Sasuke... Pare de procurar por vingança... Mesmo que você tenha sucesso na sua vingança, depois que tudo acabar, você vai sentir um vazio por dentro' **__Você não sabe de nada Kakashi, de nada..."_

Sasuke cerra os punhos pressionando sobre seus joelhos, uma lágrima solitária teima em cair sobre seu rosto fazendo todo o percurso até atingir o queixo do garoto e cair sobre uma de suas mãos. Ele encara a mancha de sua fraqueza com melancolia, quantas vezes desejou desistir de tudo e voltar para o lado de seus amigos, voltar às suas constantes brigas com Naruto, voltar para os olhares furtivos de Sakura, que sempre despertaram o seu desejo contido pelo orgulho, voltar para casa, voltar para Konoha... Mas sabia que isso não era possível, não enquanto não alcançasse seu principal objetivo na vida, o que o fizera sobreviver por todos esses anos. Matar Itachi, matar seu único irmão, a primeira pessoa em quem confiara... _"Itachi..."_

Porém, será que o que fizera estar vivo até hoje seria apenas o desejo de superar seu irmão ou haveria outro motivo... _"__**'Tanto eu como você encontramos companheiros preciosos.' **__Naruto, você está sempre se esforçando para me levar de volta... '__**Quando estou com você... Fico pensando... Se essa é a sensação de estar com um irmão...' **__Por que Naruto? Será que eu sou tão importante assim para você?" _

Outra lágrima solitária rola pelo rosto do caçula dos Uchihas, sem mesmo ele saber o verdadeiro motivo desta.

"_Aquele idiota __**'Hei! Eu vim te salvar!' **__Sempre fazendo trapalhadas. __**'Por quê? Mas... Mas... Por que eu? Eu nunca pedi sua ajuda.' **__E sempre orgulhoso, mas ele era capaz de manter sua fé e confiança nos companheiros em qualquer circunstância. __**'Você é uma farsa do Sasuke, não é? Não tem como um covarde como você... Ser o Sasuke que eu conheço!!' **__Tolo idiota, essa sua fé nos amigos ainda vai te levar a ruína, juntamente com essa sua prepotência. __**'Eles são meus amigos! Deixe-os em paz! Eu vou acabar com você, Gaara!!' **__E apesar do medo que ele sentia, lutou ferozmente e ainda a salvou. __**'Obrigada. Foi você quem me salvou da areia não foi Sasuke?' **__Minha Sakura."_

Em um instinto de ódio desperto, Sasuke salta da cama ferozmente fazendo seu corpo tombar devido à fraqueza provocada pelo esgotamento do seu chakra, cai de joelhos no chão e soca o mesmo. Fica a olhar para o chão como se disso dependesse sua vida.

"_Sakura... O quanto a fiz sofrer. E o quanto ainda farei... Que idiota que eu sou movido pela vingança. __**'Eu ajudo na vingança também... Por isso, fique aqui... Junto de mim... Se não puder... Leve-me junto também.' **__Quantas lágrimas ela derramou por mim naquela noite, a noite do nosso adeus..." _

Sasuke senta-se junto à parede e passa agora a admirar o teto do aposento, como se pudesse ver as estrelas, as mesmas que foram testemunhas daquela despedida tão dolorosa e daquele ato tão desejado que quase se realizou, os lábios de sua tão desejada Sakura estiveram tão perto dos seus.

"_Minha doce Sakura, sempre dedicada e solícita a mim, me cobrindo de cuidados e eu nunca fui capaz de retribuir, nem mesmo seu doce sorriso. __**'Sasuke-kun quer uma maçã?'**__ Não minha amada, eu não desejo comer uma maçã, eu desejo poder.__** 'Parem... Vocês dois, parem! PAREEEMM!' **__Me perdoe Sakura, mas eu não posso parar."_

Sasuke recobra a determinação no olhar e levanta-se superando sua fraqueza.

"_**Sabe por que você ainda é tão fraco? Está lhe faltando ódio, você precisa odiar mais.' **__Eu preciso me desfazer de todos os laços que me tornem fraco... Desculpe Kakashi, Sakura... Naruto... Eu preciso me tornar mais forte e não medirei esforços para isso..."_

Sasuke sai do aposento com ódio no olhar, o ódio que só irá crescer até que ele encontre suas respostas...

* * *

_Reviews or not reviews?_


End file.
